The Destroyer of Worlds
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: In the summer of 1945, Naruto Uzumaki is a young Japanese soldier living in Hiroshima, Japan. On the morning of August 6, 1945, as Naruto is about to go and see his soon to be wife, Sakura Haruno, no one in Hiroshima can imagine what is about to befall them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Little Boy**

**Hey everyone! With today being the 74th Anniversary of the Hiroshima bombing, I came up with this idea for a story, and I hope you all like it! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

_"Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds"- J. Robert Oppenheimer_

**XXX**

**August 6, 1945**

**Tinian, Mariana Islands**

**2:45 AM**

North Field on Tinian Island was almost always abuzz with activity practically every day and night, as B-29 Superfortress Bombers took off at a rate of one plane every three minutes for constant and deadly firebombing missions against Japan. Sixty-seven Japanese cities had been devastated by these air raids, where the B-29s were ordered to fly at altitudes of between five thousand and nine thousand feet for their bombs to cause the most destruction. In one single air raid alone on the Japanese capital of Tokyo on the night of March 9, 1945, over one hundred thousand people were killed and almost one million were made homeless. It was the most destructive air raid in history, and more raids were made against Osaka on March 13 of 1945 and Kobe on March 16, 1945. However, despite all of these air raids and the destruction that had been caused, Japan still fought on, and four Japanese cities had been largely untouched by B-San, the name that was given to the B-29 bombers by Japanese civilians. One of these cities, Hiroshima, had suffered the second least amount of damage behind only Kyoto, and the people of Hiroshima went about their daily lives without living in constant fear, though some in Hiroshima were still wary of why the Americans had not firebombed their city to the ground. However, unknown to the people of Hiroshima, their city had been saved for a purpose, a purpose that was terrifying beyond all reason.

A lone B-29 taxied onto the runway of North Field and, after receiving permission to take off, the large bomber accelerated down the runway and lifted itself into the dark sky. This B-29, named Enola Gay after the pilot's mother, did not carry any firebombs or conventional bombs like so many of its brethren did. Instead, the Enola Gay carried within its bomb bay a single, ten thousand pound device, a bomb that could destroy an entire city with one blast. It was hoped that this bomb could end the war in very short order, without the large bloodshed that would accompany a ground invasion of the Japanese Home Islands. As the Enola Gay reached cruising altitude of thirty thousand feet and began its five hour flight to Japan, the lives of two residents of Hiroshima, one a young soldier and the other his fiancée, were about to be changed forever.

**XXX**

August 6, 1945

Hiroshima, Japan

8:10 AM

It was a cloudless, peaceful day so far in the city of Hiroshima. As the people went about their business and daily life, a young soldier, who went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, was currently riding his bike on the way to see his fiancée, a woman named Sakura Haruno. The two had first met almost four years ago in the autumn of 1941, and Naruto had proposed to her on March 31, 1945. Their wedding date was set for April 7, 1946, when the cherry blossoms would be in full bloom in southern Japan. Naruto loved Sakura very much, and he always hoped that the two of them would live through the war and get to have a happy life together.

As Naruto was riding his bike leisurely in no hurry as it was still early morning, he took a peek at his watch and noticed that a few minutes had passed by already, with the time now standing at 8:14 AM. Naruto then looked away from his watch because of a glint of medal that had shone in his eye. Naruto stopped riding his bicycle and got off to look up at the clear blue sky. He noticed a lone B-29 Superfortess flying high overhead, which was the cause of the blinding light that reflected off of Naruto's watch just moments prior. He assumed that the large bomber was just a weather or reconnaissance plane, as a few of them flew over Hiroshima throughout each day.

However, as Naruto returned to his bike he looked at his watch and saw it turn over to 8:15 AM, and when he looked up again the B-29 was making a hard turn to the left, seeming to be in a hurry to escape the area. Naruto thought that his homeland's air force had chased the bomber away, but there were no Japanese fighter aircraft in the vicinity. Naruto also realized that B-29s always flew straight through the city of Hiroshima, and he never remembered the hundreds of bombers he'd seen making any sharp turns over his home city. He immediately realized that something was wrong, as he had been warning his friends, family and Sakura that their home city might have been left alone by the United States for something even more worse than firebombing. As Naruto began to ride his bike as fast as he could in order to make it to Sakura's home, he was blinded and forced to cover his face as an enormous, blinding white light engulfed him. He could see the inside of his body like an X-ray, and then Naruto heard the loudest bang in his young life, which almost deafened him. He was then picked up and thrown a few hundred feet from his bike, landing on the unforgiving concrete ground. Naruto looked up and saw a large, white mushroom cloud rising thousands of feet into the sky, then everything in his world went black.

**Little Boy: Name of the uranium atom bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. The blast instantly killed at least 75,000 people, and thousands more would die in the coming days, weeks, months and years from the bomb's radiation that caused cancers, radiation sickness and other physical deformities.**

**Well, there's a cliffhanger for all of you! Can Naruto survive the atomic bombing of Hiroshima? Find out in the next chapter! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Boy (Part II)

**Chapter 2: Little Boy (Part II)**

**Hey to you all! Welcome to the second chapter of The Destroyer of Worlds! I know that Japan committed a number of atrocities and war crimes during World War II, things which should have never happened. I am just trying to tell the story of Hiroshima through characters that I like. I feel bad for all of the people who died in the Second World War, whether they were Japanese, American or otherwise, and I hope another World War will never happen. Thank you for all of the views, reviews, favs and follows, and I hope all of you like this second chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**XXX**

**August 6, 1945**

**8:12 AM**

**Hiroshima, Japan**

The sun was shining brightly in the skies above Hiroshima on this hot, summer morning. The birds were singing and a light, warm breeze rustled the leaves resting on the trees. In one home located a few miles away from the distinctive, t-shaped Aioi Bridge, a young woman with medium-length pink hair was currently hanging clothes outside of her home. The woman, who went by the name of Sakura Haruno, had been up early that morning, anxiously awaiting a visit from her fiancée and the man she loved, Naruto Uzumaki. When Naruto had called Sakura that morning he'd told her that he would arrive on his bicycle around 8:20 AM, which now was only a few minutes away.

_'I can't wait to see Naruto! The last time I saw him was back on June 5th, just over two months to the day. I'm going to give Naruto a big hug and a kiss when he arrives here!'_

Sakura happened to look over at the clock on her bedroom's wall, with the time now reading 8:14 AM. However, when Sakura saw something metallic and shiny reflecting off of her room's clock, she followed the source of the light to high in the sky, where she noticed a small, sliver object flying above Hiroshima. Upon closer inspection, Sakura realized that it was a single, American B-29 Superfortress bomber flying around 35,000 feet above her house. The pink-haired woman at first thought that this airplane was just performing reconnaissance in and around Hiroshima or maybe checking the weather, but Sakura became confused at the plane's high altitude and precise method of flying. It almost looked as if the B-29 was on a bombing run, but Sakura questioned this as well, as the incendiary raids that had devastated sixty-seven of her home country's cities usually had B-29's flying in tight, group formations at altitudes as low as 5,000 to 9,000 feet.

As Sakura began to dismiss the idea of a single bomber doing much damage to Hiroshima, the young woman continued to watch curiously as the B-29 then made a hard turn to the left, apparently trying its best to get away from Hiroshima as soon as possible. Sakura was about to return to the task of hanging up her wet garments when she was suddenly blinded by a large, white flash directly in front of her a couple of miles away. The pink-haired girl covered her eyes to shield herself from the huge, engulfing light. Sakura screamed in terror right before she was thrown back against the wall of her bedroom, her head then hitting the floor unforgivingly. As she was barely conscious from the impact the roof of her home collapsed from the blast, causing big pieces of wood to fall onto Sakura's back, injuring her severely. The young woman heard the loudest bang of her life, and the last thing she was able to see before completely blacking out was a large, mushroom-shaped cloud rising high above Hiroshima. Sakura had one last thought before losing consciousness.

_'Naruto, are you all right?'_

**That's the second chapter of "The Destroyer of Worlds" in the books! If you think it's sad now, just to give you a fair warning you might need a box of tissues for the next few chapters, that's how sad it's going to be. Can Naruto and Sakura find a way to survive the Hiroshima bombing? Find out in the next couple of chapters! The next chapter might come from the viewpoint of the Enola Gay's crew or Chapter 3 will jump right into Naruto and Sakura's story, but I have not fully decided yet. What do you all think I should do for the next chapter? Thanks a bunch for reading, and I'll see all of you in the next installment.**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Boy (Part III)

**Chapter 3: ****Little Boy (Part III)**

**Hello to you all! Here is the third chapter of The Destroyer of Worlds, just in time for the 75th anniversary of the Hiroshima bombing. This will feature the point of view of the Enola Gay's crew, the B-29 that dropped the atom bomb on Hiroshima. I hope all of you enjoy this installment and please leave a review!**

**XXX**

**"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War 4 will be fought with sticks and stones." - Albert Einstein **

**August 6, 1945**

**Tinian, Mariana Islands**

**12:02 AM**

The crew of the B-29 bomber nicknamed Enola Gay filed into the command room for their scheduled briefing on this hot summer night on the western Pacific island of Tinian. The men had been preparing for this mission since the waning months of 1944, getting as much rest as possible while keeping their airplane in good condition, the crew of the Enola Gay knowing fully well this important mission had to go off without a hitch in order for it to succeed. Each of the ten man crew sat down and waited for the briefing to start, all of them fully aware that a mission like this could very well be their last. After a few seconds had passed their commanding officer walked into the room.

"All right, men. This mission will be the first of its kind. It will not be a firebombing mission or anything of that nature. The cargo you will be carrying is the first type of this weapon to be used in warfare, and if it succeeds in doing its job, the war is going to end very soon. The four selected cities are Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Kokura and Niigata, with the prinary target being Hiroshima. Two B-29's acting as weather planes are going to fly one hour ahead to analyze the conditions over the four Japanese cities. The city with the best weather is the one you will bomb. Also, we've received word that the Soviets have been massing their forces on the Manchurian border, and they will be attacking Japanese forces there within the next few days. Do you have any questions?"

None of the men said a word, getting a nod of approval from their commander.

"All right, men. Be on the tarmac by 0215. Your time for takeoff is set for 0245 hours. That is all. Dismissed!"

The crew of the Enola Gay saluted their superior officer as he exited the room, then as each man stood up another man entered, wearing the garbs of a priest. He blessed each man that would be going onboard the Enola Gay, saying the Our Father prayer before departing. The B-29's crew then left the briefing tent, going to inspect their airplane one final time before their scheduled takeoff at 0245 hours.

**XXX**

**August 6, 1945**

**Tinian, Mariana Islands**

**2:35 AM**

Paul Tibbets and his crew took a last inspection of their B-29 Superfortress to make sure everything was in good working order for their mission over Japan. They looked over every inch of the big airplane from nose to tail, seeing that all parts of the aircraft were good to go. After that was accomplished, it was now almost time for takeoff, so the men entered the B-29 and began prepping it for launch. The atomic bomb had already been loaded into the Enola Gay's bomb bay a little earlier, but the B-29's crew decided to arm the device, or "gadget" as it was known, in the air to avoid the bomb devastating Tinian if it accidentally detonated prematurely. The arming of the atom bomb would be left to Lieutenant Morris Jeppson, the weapons specialist onboard the Enola Gay.

Jeppson had mixed feelings about his assigned duties, knowing that the war could end in the very near future if this new bomb worked, but the lieutenant also knew that a weapon of this magnitude would kill a lot of people fast. Jeppson wasn't sure if having the distinction of being the last person to handle the device before it was dropped on a city filled with civilians was a title he needed, but all the young man wanted now was an end to this long, bloody war that had taken so many lives on both sides. Jeppson decided to go and do what he must, hoping that in the end it would bring the long war to a close. The lieutenant took up his position near the bomb bay and waited for the order to arm the bomb once they were in the air.

**XXX**

**August 6, 1945**

**Somewhere Over The Pacific Ocean, Near Hiroshima**

**7:15 AM**

The B-29 Superfortress known as Enola Gay was on its final approach to Japan. One of the weather planes known as Straight Flush had sent the men of the Enola Gay a message. It read "Cloud cover less than 3/10th at all altitudes. Advice: bomb primary target." At that moment, Hiroshima's fate was sealed. The men of the Enola Gay steeled themselves for what they knew would be a historic event, one that was about to shake the very foundation of Hiroshima, the country of Japan, and the world, forever.

**XXX**

**August 6, 1945**

**Above Hiroshima, Japan**

**8:09 AM**

Colonel Paul Tibbets began his bomb run, handing the controls of the big airplane over to his bombardier Thomas Ferebee. His aiming point was the distinctive t-shaped Aioi bridge, located not far away from the center of Hiroshima. The Enola Gay was still flying over the outskirts of the Japanese city, so Ferebee waited for the bridge to come into his bombsight. There was no anti-aircraft fire coming at them, nor were there any Japanese fighters coming up to engage the lone B-29 flying high above Hiroshima. Ferebee looked through his bombsight and could just make out many people standing outside watching the silver aircraft way up in the sky. No one in Hiroshima could imagine that the single airplane they were observing was going to be dropping a single bomb that would kill most of them and injure many more. All of their lives, both the Americans in the Enola Gay and the Japanese on the ground, would never be the same again.

**XXX**

**August 6, 1945**

**Above Hiroshima, Japan **

**8:14 AM**

After a few minutes had passed, Ferebee watched as the Aioi bridge finally came into his view, waiting a few moments until the structure was nearly directly underneath the Enola Gay. Ferebee then pressed the button which opened the bomb bay doors, with the bombardier releasing the bomb right after.

"Bomb's away! There she goes!"

Paul Tibbets made a hard left turn, the B-29 shifting to fly away from the bomb's impending explosion. Morris Jeppson put his protective goggles on and, along with the rest of the bomber's crew were counting the seconds in their heads, knowing that once forty-four seconds had been reached, they would all find out whether or not the bomb was a dud. When Jeppson reached the 44th second there was a tremendous white flash that engulfed everything in a blinding light, followed by an enormous shockwave that reached the Enola Gay within seconds of the bomb's explosion, rocking the B-29 and shaking all of its occupants. Jeppson watched in stunned silence as a huge mushroom cloud rose tens of thousands of feet into the sky above Hiroshima, the Enola Gay still close enough to clearly see the effects of the atomic bomb. In and near the mushroom cloud there were fires everywhere, nearly the entire center of the city was completely wiped out as a firestorm began to envelop Hiroshima.

The tail gunner of the B-29 was talking loudly but Jeppson barely heard him, the young man nearly unable to believe what he'd just witnessed. The lieutenant knew now that the situation on the ground must have been very bad, and Jeppson's hope was that this would bring a fast end to the war. Paul Tibbets took a quick moment to look back at the men in the Enola Gay with him, wanting to finally confirm what they were all most likely wondering.

"Men, you've just dropped the first atomic bomb in history."

The men nodded at Tibbets in response, but they all still had their gazes transfixed on the mushroom cloud in the sky far away. Each man within the B-29 Superfortress had his own thoughts about what just transpired, but one of the crew, Robert Lewis, the co-pilot of the Enola Gay, had one thought cross his mind as he looked at the mushroom cloud in the distance.

_'My God, what have we done?'_

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! What Einstein meant by that quote at the beginning of the chapter was, if a nuclear war ever happened, there would be nothing left to fight with except sticks and stones. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next installment.**


End file.
